New life, New Love
by TTRS20
Summary: Koriand'r is forced to move to Jump City to go to school by her sister Komand'r. She is alone until she makes some new friends and falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

Kori's POV

"Koriand'r?" I heard my name called from down stairs.

I walked down the stairs into the living room where I saw my sister Komand'r. It was darker than usual and I felt as though there was tension in the room. There were two men sitting on either side of Komand'r. They had big muscles and mean faces.

"Hello sister," I greeted her with a slight smile "what may you need?"

She looked up at me with a smile and she gently brushed her jet-black hair to the side "I have been thinking about a few things."

"OK, what may you be thinking about, sister?"

She let out a slight chuckle "I'm sending you to school. In Jump City. On earth."

My eyes widened "What? Why? I love Tamaran! It is my home!"

"Sorry sister, but this is the way it has to be."

I tried to speak but she cut me off "These two nice gentlemen will be escorting you. We will send you your stuff."

I noticed the guy standing up and walking towards me "Sister! What about Ryand'r?"

"He will be fine. Don't worry about him." She stood up and started walking away as the men grabbed my arms and started to pull me towards the front door. She stopped and turned towards me with a smile "Oh and you will be going by the name Kori Anders from now on and you will be from Gotham. We can't have anyone knowing you are royalty from another planet now can we? You will also be staying in a little apartment near a park. Doesn't that sound lovely, Kori?" She laughed and walked away.

"Komand'r! Sister!" I yelled trying to get her attention as the two men pulled me towards the doors and out of are home.

Why was Komand'r doing this to me? What did I do to her? I had always been but the best sister to her. I must have done something wrong, but what?

The men threw me on the spaceship. They sat next to me during the flight. They didn't try to hide the guns that they had on their belts. What was I supposed to do? I don't think I can get out of this.

I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them as a laid my head down and cried. I was too upset to use my powers.

When we arrived in Jump city the men dragged me to a car and threw me in the back seat.

While driving through the city they drove past the school I would be going to. It was big. Built out of bricks. It was two stories and it had big trees and bushes all around it.

As we kept driving the area started to seem more scary and dirty. We stopped in front of a four-story building that had vines and cracks all up the side. I looked on the other side of the street and there was the park Komand'r must have been talking about. It had trash everywhere and people were sleeping all over the place.

The goons pulled me out of the car and up the stairs into the building where there were more stairs. They pulled me up the next flight of stairs till we were on the top floor. They pushed me down the hallway where a lonely door stood. They handed me the key and motioned me to open the door. I turned the key and slowly pushed the door open. I looked in side and sighed. There was a small kitchen that needed some serious updating. A lousy couch that had stains and rips all over it. Down a small hall there was one small bedroom with a full size bed with some stained blankets and a pillow. My clothes were hanging in the closest. On the other side of the hall was a small bathroom. Some toilet paper and a single toothbrush.

I walked back down the hallway towards the living room. I noticed my front door was closed and the two men were gone. I ran and looked out the window and noticed them driving away. I turned around and noticed an envelope on the kitchen counter. I ran towards it and opened it.

Inside the envelope were about 200 dollars and a note. The note was from Komand'r and she informed me this was all the cash I was getting and that I would need to get a job. She also stated that I couldn't tell anyone who I really was and that I have no family and no contact with anyone from Tamaran from now on.

I put the note down and walked over to my stained couch where I laid down in the fettle position and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with the sun shining bright on my face. It was Sunday. Tomorrow I would start my first day of school.

I was hoping everything that happened was just a nightmare but it wasn't. It was all real life.

I walked over to the dingy kitchen, which was dirty, and there was ants crawling around. I opened the fridge hoping they would have put something in it. Nope. It was empty.

"Looks like I have to go to the store." I let out a sigh as I closed the fridge.

I grabbed my purse that I put the 200 dollars in earlier and walked out the door.

I walked down the street till I could find a store that had food. This area of town I was in seemed a tad nicer.

I walked around the store trying to figure out what I should buy on such a short budget. I sat there staring at the freezer section.

"You know that stuff isn't very healthy for you."

I looked to the left of me and I saw a tall boy that had a lot of muscle.

I smiled shyly as I looked down "I don't know how to cook." I giggled.

"Well that makes sense as to why you're over here then." He laughed.

"I'm Kori." I smiled at him.

He held out his hand in front of me "I'm Vic." He smiled.

I looked at it for a second then realized he must want my hand. I hesitantly brought my hand to his. He shook it then let go.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"A handshake?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, I'm not from around here, sorry." I blushed and looked away.

"No worries little lady. Where are you from?"

"Uh, hey! What do you think of this food? Is it good?"

"Uh, yeah I guess it's alright." He lifted an eyebrow.

"Thank you for your help. I have to get going now." I smiled as I turned away and walked towards the cashier.

"Bye." I heard from him as I walked away.

As I grabbed my bags and walked out the door I decided to walk further into the city to take a look around town.

I found a park that was very cute and had tall tress and families walking around. I walked over to a bench that was shaded under a willow tree. It was very lovely.

As I sat and watched the families walk by with laughter I couldn't help but feel a little sad.

I had no one. No family. My parents are gone. My sister hates me and I don't know what is happening with my little brother. I miss the way it used to be when I was little. We were all so happy.

The sun started setting and I decided to head back to my dingy little apartment. I walked fast enough so I was able to get back before there was no light in the sky. I didn't want to be out at night in a strange place I didn't know.

When I got back into my apartment I put my groceries away and went straight to my new room. I made the bed and laid down where I shortly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick's POV

I woke up to a blaring alarm. I reached my hand over and slapped the top of the clock to turn the alarm off.

There was a knock on the door shortly after.

"What?" I groaned.

"Get up dude." I heard Vic's voice on the other side of the door.

I just sighed.

Once I was finished getting ready I walked out of my room down the hallway to the kitchen where I made some toast and eggs real quick.

"Morning."

I looked up and saw Raven walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, Raven." I said as I took a bite of my toast.

She sighed, "You know, we need to find a new room mate now that Bab's moved out."

I made a nasty face "Please don't remind me of her. I don't want to think about her before school."

"Sorry, Dick. I know she really hurt you."

I just ignored her and continued eating,

After breakfast I grabbed my backpack and helmet and walked out the front door to my motorcycle.

I put my helmet on, got on my bike and left for school.

I loved going fast and being able to pass traffic. It was the best feeling.

When I arrived at school I parked and took my helmet off.

As I started walking in the school I stopped as I noticed this girl with beautiful fire red hair and bright green eyes walk into the front office.

I felt a hand on my back and I lunged forward. "What the hell?"

I turned around to see Vic laughing, "Hey man, how's it going?"

We started walking down the hall to our lockers "Oh, uh, fine. Thanks for the wake up call."

Vic laughed, "You're welcome."

Once we reached our lockers we opened them at the same time putting our bags in side and grabbing our notebooks and the book for our first class of the day.

"Hey guys!"

We looked to our right and saw our friends Gar and Raven headed towards us.

I smiled and waved "Hey."

Gar put his arm around Raven "You guys ready for second semester?"

Vic spoke first "Yeah. I have English first. What about you?"

We all nodded in agreement and said "Same."

When we got to class it felt like it went by pretty fast.

My next class was Math and I was the only one that had it.

I walked in and took a seat in the very back. Hopefully I could just sleep through this class.

Our teacher started talking and I started to drift off. Suddenly I heard the door open.

I looked over and my eyes widened. That beautiful red head was here. In my math class. I was wide-awake now.

She shyly walked over to the teacher and kept looking down trying to hide her smile.

The teacher looked up from the paper she handed him "Everyone this is Miss. Anders. You may take a seat in front of Mr. Grayson."

My heart started to pound as she walked towards me. Her hair flowed and bounced. Her eyes glowed and her smile was infectious.

She sat down in the desk in front of me.

I could smell her hair from here. It smelled like strawberries. I melted into my chair.

The entire class period I couldn't stop staring at the back of her head. Her hair was lying on my desk but I didn't want to push it away.

The bell rang and I snapped out of my trance. She was out the door before I could grab all my things.

The next couple classes went by so slow. Finally it was lunchtime.

I waited in line and grabbed my food and went and sat at my usual table with my friends. We started chatting but as usual Vic and Gar started arguing about eating meat.

Raven and I usually just watch and laugh at them.

That's when I saw her. Her red hair flowing down, and her green eyes looking around trying to find a place to sit.

"Who is that?" Raven asked as I lost my trance again.

Vic and Gar turned around.

Vic slowly got a smile on his face and waved his hand at her "Kori!"

She looked over and started walking towards our table with a smile.

She put her trey down across from me and sat next to Vic. "Hello, friend."

Vic put his arm around her. How does he know her?

Vic smiled "This is Kori Guys! We met at the grocery store yesterday."

Everyone waved and smiled except for me. I was frozen.

Vic turned his attention to her as he took his arm off her shoulder "So Kori, I didn't know you were going to school here."

She shrugged "I did not know you would be attending here as well. Thank you for inviting me over to sit with you and your friends. I was unsure as where to sit."

Vic took a bite of his food and started talking "No problem little lady."

Gar leaned forward on the table looking over at her "So where are you from, Kori?"

She looked down at her plate of food and her smile went away "Uh, I'm from Gotham."

Gar smiled "That's funny so is Dick!"

I noticed she slightly looked up at me as I blushed "Uh, yeah." I wrapped my hand around the back of my neck rubbing it as I looked away.

Raven decided to speak up next "Why did you move here?"

She looked down again with a frown upon her face this time "Uh…" She looked around as everyone was eagerly awaiting her answer. She smiled "I just needed a change!"

I could tell the smile on her face was fake. Something wasn't right.

Vic spoke "Are you living with your parents or family?"

Before she could speak the bell rang and she jumped up grabbed her trey and ran off.

We all had a confused look on our faces.

Raven lifted a brow "Well that was strange."

Vic looked confused and looked down at his hand "Yesterday at the store she didn't know what a handshake was and that she wasn't from around here, but she just said she was from Gotham. I mean people from Gotham know how to shake hands right, Dick?"

I just nodded my head yes as I watched her walk out of the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Kori's POV

I couldn't wait till school was over. I wanted to get out of here. It was going to be harder then I thought to lie about who I am.

It was finally my last class of the day. French. I already knew French so I knew it would be an easy class.

When I walked into class I noticed Dick sitting in the back corner of the room. I wanted to avoid sitting next to him after what happened at lunch but unfortunately the only seat available was right next to him.

I walked over towards him and sat down.

"Hi."

I looked over and I felt my face get really warm. He had the cutest smile I had ever seen in my life. His teeth were perfect and his jaw line was making me melt.

"Hi." I managed to squeak out.

"So," He leaned back in his seat "How's your French?"

I giggled "Fluent."

I could see a surprised look on his face "Really?"

I shook my head yes.

He chuckled "Me too. I just took this class so it would be an easy pass."

"Oh," I felt my face get warm again and I looked down at my book "That's why I'm taking it as well."

He smiled again "Sweet."

The teacher started to talk and take attendance. Once he went through attendance he started teaching todays lesson.

Dick and I sat there in silence for the remainder of class. I would glance over at him from time to time. He looked so bored. Although I probably looked the same way.

Once class was over I started gathering my things.

"So…" I looked up and Dick was standing at the edge of my desk "I'll walk you to your locker if you'd like?"

I giggled as I stood up "That would be very pleasant friend. Thank you."

We walked out of class and down the hallway to my locker. It was quiet between us and a little awkward. Neither of us knew what to say.

Finally he decided to break the silence "So, where do you live?"

I opened my locker grabbing my bag "A few miles from here."

"Do you drive?"

I closed my locker and we started walking towards his "No. I just walk."

We arrived at his locker and he opened it grabbing his bag "Oh, would you maybe like a ride home?"

I felt my face heat up as I smiled and looked down at my feet "Uh, that would be nice. Thank you."

He smiled as he closed his locker "Cool."

I followed Dick outside and we walked over to a red and black bike.

I stopped as he started lifting his seat up "This is what you drive?"

He pulled out a helmet and closed his seat "Yup."

He handed me the helmet. I slowly grabbed it.

He put his helmet on "Are you ready?"

I put the helmet on as he sat on his bike patting the seat behind him.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt my face warm up "I'm ready."

He started his bike "Hold on tight"

He took off and started down the street.

The ride was nice.

He moved in and out of traffic swiftly.

I pointed him in the direction of my place and we were there in no time. He parked and turned his car off.

I hopped off the bike and took my helmet off.

He got off and took his helmet off as well.

He looked around "This is where you live?"

I looked down in embarrassment "Yeah. I know there's not much to it, but it's… home."

It was silent between us for a second.

"Well," I smiled at him "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled "Yeah no problem. Would you like to be picked up in the morning?"

I looked over at his bike then back at him.

He chuckled "Don't worry I can drive my car tomorrow if you'd prefer."

"Oh no," I smiled "The bike was great, and sure that would be nice. Thank you."

He smiled as he put his helmet back on and got back on his bike starting it "See you tomorrow morning." He took off waving as he did.

I waved back smiling before I ran up to my apartment.


End file.
